


a not-so miserable school dance

by calebwidogast



Series: adventures on the ss sssn [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, how the dance should have gone lets be real thanks, neptune and weiss are each others beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: a softer, gayer version of the dance





	a not-so miserable school dance

neptune, for someone who had no idea how to dance, was doing a fairly decent job at it. weiss was mostly leading as they moved to the music along with the dancers around them. neptune fell into the rhythm, only stepping on her toes a couple times as they danced.

it was clear they were both calculating exactly how long they had to dance tonight to keep up the couple facade. their conversation was nothing more than asking about how their day had been, if they'd practiced at all for the tournament.

eventually, weiss said, "do you want to take a break? i'm sure you're sick of dancing already."

neptune nodded gratefully. "please. meet near the punch bowl in thirty minutes?"

"sounds alright to me," weiss said, and glided off in yang's direction.

neptune bobbed a little awkwardly around the dancing couples until he was off the dancefloor, and began searching for sun.

nora found him first. "neptune, right? come on, don't look so bored!" she swung him back onto the dancefloor, the steps of her dance far more upbeat than his previous one. even though he stepped on her feet multiple times, she didn't seem to mind in the least. soon, he was laughing at his own terrible attempts to keep up.

as she dipped him, she laughed too, and said, "you look a little happier already!" she then pulled him back up and spun him out of her grasp, back towards where he'd stood looking for sun.

catching himself on a chair, neptune shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair. as he did so, he caught a flash of blonde stepping up beside him. "sun! i was looking for you."

"really? looked like you and nora were pretty preoccupied." sun said, an easy grin growing on his face.

"she surprised me. where's blake?" neptune asked, glancing behind his partner for his date.

"said something about talking to ruby. care for a dance?" sun asked, holding out a hand.

"sun, you know i can't-"

"you've been doing great tonight. besides, no one cares. we're all just here to have fun, no one's watching." sun said. his hand was still out.

neptune sighed, and hesitated a moment, then took sun's hand. sun led him off to the dancefloor, and the two fell into the music's rhythm fairly quickly.

in an effort to keep himself from blushing, neptune gazed off over sun's shoulder. it was making him a little dizzy as they spun, but it was better than the alternative.

"how's weiss holding up?" sun asked. he, as well as the rest of neptune's team, knew about weiss and him dating as a coverup. excepting whoever weiss had told, they were the  **only** ones who knew.

"perfectly. it's like she was born to be an actress, she's too good at this stuff." neptune sighed. his eyes trailed back towards sun and met with his. sun grinned and neptune cursed inwardly as he felt his face heat up. quickly, he looked away.

"well, you both know you don't have to keep doing this. i'm sure her team would kill anybody who said a bad thing about her, and you know we would do that for you." sun said, repeating what he'd been saying since neptune told him.

"it's for weiss's family."

sun shook his head. "i'll fight them too."

neptune laughed. "i'm sure she would appreciate it."

sun led the dance in silence for a few moments, and neptune realised he hadn't stepped on his feet yet. immediately following the revelation, he stomped on sun's toes.

"jeez, dude, i won't push it again." sun said.

neptune groaned. "sorry, sorry, you know i'm terrible at this..."

five minutes from when neptune had agreed to meet weiss again, he stopped sun and told him he should probably make his way back. sun thought a moment, and leaned up towards neptune's face. "good luck with your date, dude." he pressed a quick kiss against neptune's cheek, and disappeared into the crowd.

after a quick moment, while his brain had stopped working, neptune felt his face light up, and was convinced it had to be nearing the color of scarlet's hair. he absently moved his hand to his cheek, and allowed himself another moment before he walked off to find weiss again.

maybe, he realized, sun had more reason than he'd thought to want neptune and weiss to quit this fake dating thing. neptune felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he found weiss by the punch bowl, and decided it would be best to address this now.

as the two fell back into a slower dance, neptune asked, "how long are we going to keep doing... this?"

"i'm... not sure." weiss admitted. "why do you ask?"

neptune hesitated, then began, "well, i realised a while back that i... sort of have a crush on sun." he quietly explained what had just happened. "i mean, that means he has feelings for me too, doesn't it?"

"it certainly seems that way. at least, that's how i would take it." weiss said. "we should wait until a while after the dance, i think. i'll make a scene of it so everyone knows we've broken up. all you have to do is stand and look sad."

"i've got that down." neptune said, relieved.

the two chatted, eventually going to sit for a while. as the dance began to clear out, weiss said, "you should walk me out soon, i think. it won't look too bad if you want to stay afterwards."

"no, i was thinking the same thing. come on." he said, standing up and holding out his hand. weiss took it and the two made their way to the doors.

outside, they stopped off to the side of the path. neptune said, "it really was a wonderful night, weiss."

she gave a small smile. "it was. i'll message you about the plan. goodnight, neptune." she stepped away and turned, walking off to where ruby was standing, further away.

"'night!" he called after her, and waited until she had begun walking away before he took a deep breath and made his own way forward.

on his way back to the dorms, neptune found himself sitting at the bottom of one of the smaller statues along the path, his scroll in his hands. he had already sent sage a quick message: 'sage he kissed me im so confused has he talked to you what do i do'

while he waited for a response, he got up to pace a circle around the statue. on the third or fourth circle around, he found himself standing in front of his partner.

"neptune! hey. how was the rest of the dance?" sun asked. if he was feeling awkward, it didn't show.

neptune, on the other hand, was a wreck. "uh. well, okay, i guess. i finally got to sit down and not dance. that was... yeah."

the two were both silent for a moment, and neptune finally spoke up again. "so, earlier-"

"yeah. was that okay? can we... should i apologize?" sun said, bringing his hand up to his hair and ruffling it anxiously. behind him, the end of his tail lashed in a nervous sort of way.

neptune stopped, and looked around. there was no one in sight. "no, it was okay." he took a step forward. "obviously, i need to figure out the weiss thing, but after that..."

sun smiled. "you don't know how relieved i am."

"i think i might." neptune said, and stepped forward again. he rested his hand against sun's cheek and pressed a quick, nervous kiss to his lips. he laughed lightly, blushing intensely and feeling completely elated.

sun grabbed one side of his tux before he had leaned back, and pulled him in for another kiss. neptune relaxed into it, all the while willing himself to stop blushing.

the two parted, and sun's tail curled around neptune's hips. whatever progress neptune had made at not blushing was immediately thrown out the window. the two met eyes and sun said, "so, you want to break up with weiss soon, or-"

"already started planning it out with her." neptune assured him.

sun laughed. "good. before we get back to the dorm i need to warn you- i sort of told scarlet about kissing you earlier."

neptune snorted. "that's okay, i told sage too."

sun grinned again. "we're on the same page. ready to go back?"

"yeah." neptune nodded. the two stepped apart, and sun's tail curled behind him. neptune looked around to see if anyone had appeared. when he decided it was clear, he offered his hand out. "just until we get close to the building."

"you got it." sun said, and took his hand as they began walking.


End file.
